Multi-carrier radio signal such as e.g. orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) radio signals transmitted over a (fast) time-varying channel usually experience orthogonality loss between all system subcarrier frequencies. This may cause a receiver to observe a signal corrupted by so called intercarrier interference (ICI) which may severely degrade the receiver detection capabilities.
A conventional receiver algorithm typically decouples the channel estimation and data detection or neglects the channel variations within the duration of one OFDM symbol. A conventional channel estimation technique is pilot-based and thus neglects ICI, thereby producing erroneous channel estimates. A conventional ICI cancelation scheme uses these channel estimates to reconstruct and cancel ICI in the signal before performing demodulation and decoding. However, since the accuracy of the channel estimate is impaired by ICI, so is the ICI cancelation and the overall bit error ratio (BER) performance of the receiver.